Various luminaire pictures are provided or have been provided for downward directed light. These fixtures when placed in a downward position may provide indirect wall wash or various track lighting capabilities. A problem arises however when these downwardly directed lights must be disassembled for replacement of the bulbs or the reflector or for access into the interior of the fixture. Commonly, various portions of the fixture are held together by a single retention mechanism. It is frequently the case that the lens assembly retains both the lens and reflector structure in place through the use of retention clips or other compressive mechanisms. However, upon removal of the retention clips directed to the lens, the lens will tend to fall away from the fixture while also allowing the reflector to fall away from the interior of the fixture. These two elements, the lens and the reflector are jointly held in place in many fixture by a single retention apparatus, the single retention apparatus typically directed towards the lens and providing compressive force against the lens.
It is thereby desirable to provide a downwardly directed fixture with a mechanism by which the lens may be removed without necessarily holding the lens in place so that the reflector does not fall away from the fixture upon removal of the lens.